Gunbuster
Gunbuster 'is the titular mecha of Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster, an anime OVA produced by Gainax. It is piloted by 'Noriko Takaya and Kazumi Amano. Background In the year 2021, humanity was attacked by a race of insectoid aliens known as Space Monsters. To fight back against the Space Monsters, humans developed combat mecha to be piloted by trained warriors that could be used to defend themselves against the invasion. However, they weren't enough to completely force back the Space Monsters, so the government worked on building a machine strong enough to defeat them once and for all. At a recruiting school for girls to become pilots, there was a teenage girl named Noriko Takaya, the daughter of a famous pilot who died while flying into space. Despite entering the school to become a pilot, Noriko lacked talent at controlling a mecha, leading to her low self-esteem. However, she ended up being chosen alongside Kazumi Amano, the best pilot in her school, to pilot humanity's ultimate weapon. This was originally seen as nepotism by Noriko's classmates, who tormented her ceaselessly over this, but Noriko didn't give up. She continued to train with her machine with the help of Koichiro Oota, the school's new coach who was the only survivor of the accident that killed her father. Eventually, Noriko and Kazumi left their school and became the pilots of the government's newest machine, a massive mecha formed from the combination of two spacecrafts known as Buster Machines. Christening the mecha "Gunbuster", the government sent Noriko and Kazumi out inside it to defeat the Space Monsters once and for all. Powers and Abilities * '''Transformation: '''Due to being made up of two Buster Machines, Gunbuster can change its upper body back into Buster Machine 1, while keeping its bottom half the same. This lets it use Buster Machine 1's jet engines for a boost in flight speed. * '''Buster Missile: '''Fires homing missiles from Gunbuster's fingers. * '''Buster Collider: '''Embeds the colliders in Gunbuster's forearms into a target before shocking them with millions of volts of electricity. ** '''Double Buster Collider: '''Uses the colliders in both the arms and legs to shock the opponent with twice as much electricity. * '''Buster Beam: '''Fires a powerful laser beam from Gunbuster's head crest, which can slice through Space Monsters with ease. * '''Homing Laser: '''Homing energy beams fired from Gunbuster's palms. * '''Inazuma Kick: '''Gunbuster leaps into the air as lightning flashes from its body before coming down for an electrified drop kick. * '''Buster Shield: '''Covers Gunbuster with its cloak, which is tough enough to reflect 20,000 plasma blasts simultaneously. * '''Buster Home Run: '''Uses the Buster Bat to hit a ball of energy at the opponent. * '''Super Inazuma Kick: '''A much stronger version of the Inazuma Kick, which uses the spiked treads on Gunbuster's feet to add force and power to the blow. Equipment * '''Control System: '''As the one who controls Gunbuster's movements and weapons system, Noriko's control system for Gunbuster is finely tuned to her thoughts and actions. It allows three-hundred and sixty degree vision of the battlefield, uses voice commands to activate weaponry, and uses hand and foot pads to move Gunbuster. * '''Degeneracy Generators: '''The standard power source for Buster Machines, which Gunbuster has two of, on account of being a combination mecha. However, it can function fine with just one. * '''Inertial Canceler: '''Cancels out the inertia of enemy attacks, stopping the foe in their tracks if they hit Gunbuster. * '''Jets: '''Twin jet boosters on Gunbuster's back, which allow it to achieve flight. * '''Limb Laser Projectors: '''Gunbuster's basic offensive tools, which fire weak blasts of energy at the target. It has twenty-four of these positioned on its vertical pauldrons and thighs. * '''Palm Laser Projectors: '''Energy projectors stored inside Gunbuster's hands, which are used to fire the Homing Laser. * '''Crown Laser Projector: '''An energy projector stored inside Gunbuster's forehead, which is used to fire the Buster Beam. * '''Missile Pods: '''Missile launchers stored inside Gunbuster's fingertips, which are used to fire the Buster Missile. * '''Spike Treads: '''Retractable caterpillar treads in Gunbuster's feet. These are mainly used to increase the power of Gunbuster's kicks by shredding and crushing anyone they hit. * '''Buster Tomahawks: '''A pair of double-bladed tomahawks, which Gunbuster can use as melee weapons. They can also be combined to make a polearm with axe blades on each end. * '''Buster Cloak: '''A thin, but durable, cape. While normally invisible to the naked eye, Gunbuster can pull it out and cover itself with it to use Buster Shield. * '''Buster Bat: '''A giant baseball bat that is used for Buster Home Run. Feats Strength * Can punch and kick through cruiser-class Space Monsters. * Destroyed hundreds of Space Monsters with the Super Inazuma Kick. * Stopped the momentum of two giant Space Monsters that were flying towards it at near-light speeds. * Embedded its hands into a Space Monster's body. * Can destroy beings capable of surviving the heat of a star. * Tore off its chest armor with its bare hands. Speed * Moves and fights at near-light speeds. * Reacted to twenty-thousand laser blasts coming at it at once. * Flew to the center of the galaxy in a couple hours. * Traveled to Earth from the galaxy's center in a couple days. Durability * Tanked plasma blasts from Space Monsters. * Deflected energy blasts with its bare hands. * Got impaled by a Space Monster and survived. * Survived being crushed between two Space Monsters. * Survived the gravitational force of a planet's core. * Functioned after having its chest ripped open. * Survived Buster Machine III's black hole detonation, which was designed to destroy the galaxy's center. * Buster Shield can block planet-busting energy attacks. Skill * Noriko and Kazumi are two of the best pilots on Earth. * Noriko defeated a much more experienced pilot on her own, in an inferior machine. * Saved the Exelion from being destroyed before being completed. * Has destroyed several thousand Space Monsters with ease. * Activated Buster Machine III's black hole detonator. * Saved humanity from the Space Monsters. Weaknesses * Due to Gunbuster constantly moving at relativistic speeds, time outside of it is different then on the inside, causing the pilots to suffer from time dilation when they exit it. * Inertial Canceler leaves Gunbuster open to a direct hit. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mechs Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Gainax Category:Completed Profiles Category:Bat Users Category:Axe Users Category:Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Fusion Characters Category:Humans Category:Explosives Users Category:Lawful Good